


Misfortune Favours the Bold

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, a bit of flirting and blushing, clover is a DIY dork, qrow is doing his best to help, rated for minor swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: After agreeing to help Clover with a minor DIY task, Qrow's renowned bad luck works to his advantage in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Misfortune Favours the Bold

"Hold on, Qrow. I just need to make a mark here." Clover grunted as he groped in his back pocket for the pencil. Qrow was pressed awkwardly against his side in the cramped space, focussed on holding the shelf unit steady in its intended position.

Clover thought maybe he could have asked someone else. Marrow was always keen to lend a hand when he had a bit of DIY to do, so why hadn't he asked him, as usual?

Clover already knew the answer to that question. His cheeks warmed as he allowed the acknowledgment to settle in his thoughts. The mild flirting was one thing. Getting serious was something else, and he wasn't certain Qrow was ready for that.

Qrow's mind wasn't treading the same path as Clover's right now. His attention was fixed solely on helping Clover achieve whatever he was trying to do with this damned piece of furniture, without screwing it up in one way or another. He liked the guy... no, he _really_ liked the guy... but for now, he just wanted to give the impression he knew what he was doing— that he was a competent adult who had his shit together.

Clover made his pencil marks and whistled through his teeth. "D'you want to put it down for a moment? It's a bit cumbersome, isn't it?"

Qrow was happy to accept the offer, resting the unit on the floor slowly. He stood up, rubbing his wrists as he did so. "So far, so good?"

Clover stood back, tapping the pencil against his lips as he considered the wall. Qrow tried not to stare at the repetitive movement. Tried to stop thinking about what Clover's lips would feel like, under his fingers. Would taste like, under his mouth.

_Nearly there, Qrow. It's nearly done. Just concentrate... you can do this._

"Yeah, it looks good. Now, I need to stick some tape over the marks before I drill, hang on a mo'."

Qrow moved back to allow Clover more room. He'd watch Tai taking care of DIY jobs in the past, and never knew exactly what was happening, although he was always willing to help.

"Can we hold it in place one last time? I want to be absolutely sure we've got this right."

Setting aside memories of his former life on Patch for now, Qrow hefted the unit into place. Clover nudged it a little, scrutinising the alignment of the fixings and the marks he'd made. "It looks fine, I can drill the holes now. Rest it down again, please."

Qrow began to lower the unit, snagging a corner on his clothes as he did so. In an effort to disentangle it, he stumbled backwards and knocked against the door. As he recovered himself, managing to set the unit down without damaging it, the door swung behind him and clicked shut.

"Almost a disaster, but no harm done this time." He smiled at Clover, puzzled to see his horrified expression.

Clover pushed past him to get to the door. "No! No, gods, no!"

"Uh..." Qrow shuffled around to see Clover scrabbling at the edge of the door with his fingertips. "What's up?"

Clover looked over his shoulder, his face red.

"We're locked in."

Qrow stared at him. He'd heard the words, but hadn't yet grasped their meaning. "Can't you just—" He reached around Clover, hand groping for the door handle.

Which didn't exist.

"Why isn't there a handle?"

"Uh, well, it came loose a while back, and I was going to fix it, but I kind of forgot. It's only me here... well, obviously..." Clover's words petered out as he rubbed at his blushing cheeks. "I mean, I just leave the door open usually. So it hasn't been an issue."

"And where is the handle?" Qrow tried to keep his voice level as he fixed his eyes on Clover's pink face.

"In my box of bits. You know, things to sort out at some point. And... that's in the wardrobe."

Qrow didn't understand this concept, though he wasn't surprised Clover had a box of bits.

"Oh well, no worries. We can just call someone to open it from the other side."

Clover's mortification increased. "My scroll is on the dresser... I didn't want it dropping on the floor in here. Where's yours?"

Qrow's smile was tight. "I left it with Harb on your coffee table."

"Harbinger? Why did you bring a scythe when we're just putting up shelves?"

Qrow retreated to lean on the basin, his hands in his pockets. "You never know when she might be useful," he muttered.

"Well, she's no use out there," Clover huffed.

"Don't blame me! You're the one with the stupid door, Captain Perfect! Not so perfect now, though." He stared at Clover, who was biting his lip in agitation.

"I'm so sorry, Qrow. I'm sure you had better plans for this afternoon than spending it locked in a bathroom with me."

Qrow didn't speak for a moment, then he laughed out loud. The sound echoed around the tiled room, and eventually Clover had to smile. "Thanks for not attacking me."

"I was tempted. But I couldn't see the point."

They grinned at each other.

"And anyway, why do you even need more shelves? You've got the cupboard thing already."

"I needed more space for bottles of stuff. Look at the hair, Qrow. It doesn't stay like this without a little help."

"So it's Captain Vanity now, is it?" Qrow chuckled at Clover's pout. "Your face is a picture."

"I have certain standards to maintain." Clover fixed him with a quelling look. "But this isn't helping."

"No... so what now?" If it had been a room with a window, Qrow could have flown out in an instant. But there was no window to aid him. "There's the air vent, could I go through that?" He stared at the ceiling, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"What? I know you're slimmer than me, but even you couldn't get in there, Qrow."

Qrow folded his arms and considered Clover. "I could... if I was a bird."

Clover gazed at him. "And so could I, if I was a hamster... doesn't really help, though."

Qrow smirked. "Ah, you may not be able to transform into a hamster. But I _can_ become a bird, so..."

Clover's eyes widened, as he sat down abruptly on the toilet lid. "What the—"

"Long story, but basically I can transform into a crow. I think I'd still be too big for that, though." He waved at the outlet in the ceiling.

Clover's head sank into his hands. "Ten minutes ago this was a perfectly normal day. Now I haven't a clue what's going on."

Qrow patted his shoulder. "There there, soldier-boy. We'll work something out."

Clover looked up to see Qrow smiling at him. He felt a lurching sensation in his chest. _Oh yes Ebi, you've got it bad._

Clover managed to drag his gaze away from Qrow's face. "Reassuring words, Qrow... but right now, I'm not sure what the _something_ might be."

Qrow hoisted himself onto the narrow counter between the basin and the wall. "Well, let's consider. I mentioned to Ruby I was coming over here to give you a hand, so at some point she'll wonder where I am, maybe. That should spark some kind of action. Might take a while, though."

"Uh, yeah, probably. Sorry, Qrow, I'm usually the confident one here. Fact is, I feel like a bit of a dick."

Qrow nearly fell from his perch, realising just in time that he'd slightly misheard what Clover had said. He couldn't prevent the snort of mirth, which drew a look from the despondent man.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, Clover. It's okay." Qrow collected himself. "And you're not a dick, just a minor idiot. There's a world of difference." He smiled encouragingly at Clover's frowning face.

"I don't know you very well, Qrow. And from what I know so far, I wouldn't have you pegged as much of an optimist."

Qrow looked up from his hands, where he'd been twisting his rings round and round. "You make it easy." His eyes held Clover's gaze for a moment, before dropping them to his hands once more.

"Oh, well... I'm glad. I want to— I mean, from what little I know... you deserve a break, from bad things happening. But now I've locked you in my bathroom, so that's not going so well." He rubbed his cheek, blushing again as Qrow looked at him.

"You know, I didn't have anything planned for this afternoon, and all-in-all, I'm quite happy with how things are going so far."

"But—"

"Let's just say, if I _have_ to be locked in a bathroom with someone, I'd rather it was you than anyone else."

"Uh, thank you? That's the oddest compliment I've ever had." Clover grinned at him.

"Stick with me, and you'll hear plenty more." Qrow marvelled at his own boldness.

"Oh! You mean..." Clover watched Qrow's face intently. "Look, Qrow, assuming we don't die in here, do you fancy going for coffee, or whatever, some time?"

Qrow felt the warmth rising from his chest towards his face as he replied. "Yeah, that'd be good."

They gazed at one another for a long moment, then Clover jumped up. "Of course!" Qrow's eyebrows knitted as he watched him rummage in the small toolbox, before taking a screwdriver and stepping over to examine the hinge side of the door.

"The way the door is hung, we should be able to unscrew the hinges from this side!" He began to loosen some of the screws, before saying over his shoulder, "Could you come and support the door? I don't want it to flatten me."

Qrow slid to the floor and went to stand alongside Clover. "Absolutely. You'd be no use to me then." He watched Clover's face as the other bit his lip, trying not to laugh as he removed a screw.

"Don't distract me. Here, take these as I remove them." He passed two screws to Qrow, who pocketed them safely. In a couple of minutes, there was only one screw in each hinge.

"Right, it'll hopefully move when I take these out. Have you got it?"

"Kind of. Sorry..." Qrow shifted, positioning his hands on either edge of the door. He had to press close behind Clover to reach.

"Don't apologise." Clover studiously studied the remaining screws whilst trying to ignore the feel of Qrow's body behind him. "Right, then."

As he removed one screw, the door slipped slightly. Qrow held it firm, and with the final screw removed it was quite loose in the frame.

"Okay, now we just have to coax it out." Clover put the screwdriver on the floor and between them they managed to manoeuvre the door out of the opening, propping it against the wall.

Qrow stood back, somewhat reluctantly.

"We're free!" Clover turned and smiled at Qrow. "Well done!"

"Hmph, it was me almost dropping the shelves that got us in this mess in the first place."

"Technically, I suppose... but I'm not complaining. And to be fair, it was my fault there wasn't a handle on the door." Clover picked up the screwdriver and returned it to the toolbox. "I think I'll call maintenance to put this back. And fit the handle while they're at it."

"That's a sound idea."

"Look, can we just fix these shelves to the wall? And then— how about that coffee?"

"That's also a sound idea." Qrow grinned at him. "Who knew DIY could be so much fun?"

Clover grinned back, and then he remembered something. His smile faded, his brow wrinkling as he stared at Qrow. "Hold on. You can _turn into a bird_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
